Spiderman Homecoming - Comfort Food
by OnlyEscape
Summary: One word: Ice cream. Its's Peter's medicine. Therefore, making it Spiderman's as well. (Or 5 times Spiderman offers it to someone to comfort them while on patrol. And 1 time he gets some in return.)
1. Chapter 1: A Kid Who's Lost

**One word: Ice cream. Its's Peter's medicine. Therefore, making it Spiderman's as well. (Or 5 times Spiderman offers it to someone to comfort them while on patrol. And 1 time he gets some in return.)**

* * *

1\. A Kid Who's Lost

(Also, this will include changes in character perspective. One character's view to the next. Apologies, if this is confusing.)

It was a Saturday, so no school. Ned had his grandparents over. Michelle was busy writing for her blog about the political truths of some government conspiracy. May had gone to work. This resulted in Peter having nothing to do. Spiderman, on the other hand, had plenty.

He had been out since ten, and it was now two. After non-stop swinging around, stopping some muggings and posing midair for a couple youtube videos, there wasn't much going on. But Peter was happy about that. "No crime today, at least. Finally, criminals learn the meaning of a Saturday!" Peter yelled this out to the sky, before taking another bite of his hotdog.

He was swinging his legs, looking at the people walking below the building roof he was sitting on, halfway through with his hot dig, when his enhanced hearing picked up on something. "KAREN, do you hear that?"

"I'm afraid not Peter. I'm unable to pinpoint the noise you are hearing, as I am not programmed to hear the things that you can." Peter rolled his eyes at KAREN's snakiness, and replied smoothly with, "A kid KAREN. There's a kid crying." A few seconds went by, before the AI spoke. "I see now. There is one a few blocks away from your current location." Peter jumped up at the information. He quickly finished off the hotdog. He wiped his fingers on the suit, and pulled his mask down.

Peter swung around, heading only a few blocks away form where he was. This section of Queens was full of large malls and other businesses, so pinpointing the one person the sound was coming from was near impossible with the many people walking around. Peter ended up finding the kid sitting against an alley wall. He dropped down beside her the kid, noticing that it was a young boy who appeared to be nine. He also noticed that the kid was surprised and scared, but who wouldn't be when a masked dude jumps out of nowhere next to you?

Peter decide to be gentle. "Hey! You may not know me, but I'm Spiderman! And you are?" Peter gently probed him for information, and he smiled when the kid, still teary eyed, smiled in return, showing off his missing tooth. The kid wiped his eyes. "I know who you are! You're a superhero! My name is Oliver." Peter nodded, and he grabbed one of Oliver's hands, first checking that it was okay. When he got consent, Peter put the small hands in between his, creating a sandwich. He closed his eyes for a moment, humming, before opening them again. "I'm sensing that something's wrong Oliver."

Oliver nodded, and sniffed. "My mom got a promotion, so we moved here a month ago. We were touring the city, but I got lost in the mall. I tried looking for her, but there were so many people. So, I came outside. I really miss her." Peter had his heart go out to the boy, remembering the time he lost May at the supermarket around the same age.

"Yeah, it's scary." Peter told him gently. Suddenly Peter parked up - acting of course - and said, "How about this? I'll help you look for your mom!" Oliver's eyes widened. "You''ll do that?" Peter nodded, and his arms were suddenly filled with Oliver. "Thank you Spiderman!"

Peter chuckled in response to that. "Don't thank me yet!" Oliver puled back looking confused, but Peter smiled before moving fast. All of a sudden, Oliver was sitting on Spiderman's shoulders, who was standing up. Spiderman started walking, and Oliver wrapped his arms around Spiderman's neck. "Woah? Where are we going?" Spiderman chuckled, drawing odd looks as the sort of city hero had walked out of nowhere with a child on his shoulders. "We are login to look for your mom, but first we have to get something first. What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

Peter had asked all this while crossing the street, and entering the mall. People continued to take notice of them, some to stop walking entirely, and other snapping photos. "I- I like chocolate." "Okie-dokie. Watch your head." Oliver complied, and his eyes widened as he noticed that they were in an ice cream store.

Peter walked up to he counter, starling the teenager working at. "One chocolate cone, and a pistachio cone as well, please." The girl handed them over, and Peter realized that it might be difficult. He gave her a quick smile. "Just a second." Petercrouched town, allowing Oliver to jump down. Peter bounce back up, now accepting the offered cones. "Thank you." He immediately handed Oliver his. "Go on, sit down."

Oliver complied and he sat down at a small table near the front of the sop, so that he could see the other shoppers walking around. 'Maybe I'll see my mom." He thought. Oliver startled when Spiderman repeated the thought out loud after paying, suddenly in the chair across from him. Oliver nodded, and they sat in silence, eating they respective cones. More people had come walking into the store and had taken notice of them, but others who had overheard the conversation of them searching for Oliver's mom quickly explained to the others. Oliver could hear the "Aww" and "So helpful!" He couldn't tell id Spiderman had heard, for he was looking out the window, too searching for Oliver's mom.

Oliver finished his cone, and ten minutes had gone by, and he was feeling worried again. He hadn't noticed how nervous he was until, Spiderman asked him, "You want another ice cream?" "What?" Oliver was confused, but Peter looked anything but. "Ice cream calms me down. And it calmed you down for a while too." When Oliver didn't reply, Spiderman gave a hopeful smile. "Don't worry. I lost my parents in the crowd all the time. I wasn't always this amazing, spectacular, ultimate superhero in front of you. I got scared too, but I knew it was okay because I trusted that my parents would find me. And they always did."

Oliver nodded, and they continued looking.

Apparently knows had spread around the mall - and all of social media - that Spiderman was at an ice cream parlor, helping a kid find his mother. Oliver's mother, who was desperately looking as well, on the _other side_ of the mall, heard this. He only thought was, 'Please be my Ollie.'

She didn't care that she was a rising business lady with a name to uphold. She literally ran across the mall, finding herself outside the ice-cream parlor. She felt like falling, because right there in the window was Spiderman and her Oliver sitting down, staring at her with shocked eyes.

She hastily entered the ice cream parlor, and the other customers inside immediately realized what was happening. But that wasn't what mattered.

"Oh my go- Oliver! My sweet, precious Ollie!" She was next to her son in a second, pulling him into a hug. Oliver was crying as well from relief and happiness. The separated and she finally took notice of the slightly awkward and mainly very happy neighborhood Spiderman. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm so grateful!"

Spiderman chuckled. "No worries. Oliver and I weren't scared. Right?" Oliver nodded against her chest. "Yup. Because Spiderman told me that you would always find me. And you did!"

Gods, did she just want to break down crying right now. Spiderman laughed and he held out his fist for Oliver to fist bump. They did, reenacting the one Baymax and Hiro had done in Big Hero 6. Spiderman stood up and straightened himself out. "Anyways, I got to go, but be carful both of you okay. I'll be here for you guys if you ever need me." Spiderman was already halfway out the door, before he turned around with an afterthought. "Remember Oliver. If your ever sad, Ice cream is an amazing treat!" He winked.

The next thing she knew - or anyone in the mall knew - he was outside swinging away. She had barely gotten outside the ice cream parlor, when bystanders walked up to her asking questions. She only had on thing to say. "Spiderman is a hero, and he always will be."

Peter was on his bed as he closed out the social media article about it, (Spiderman Helps Reunite Mother and Son), and he closed his eyes. May found him asleep with a smile on his face, she too having seen the article. She went over placed a kiss on peter's forehead. "You will always be my hero too."

* * *

 **I've started another 5 plus 1 thing. Surprise!**

 **Gosh, you think one would get tired of it, but nope! Not with characters like these!**

 **I hope you guys like it, and if you have a suggestion, I'm open to it!**

-OnlyEscape


	2. Chapter 2: A Kid Who's Pet Died

**One word: Ice cream. Its's Peter's medicine. Therefore, making it Spiderman's as well. (Or 5 times Spiderman offers it to someone to comfort them while on patrol. And 1 time he gets some in return.)**

* * *

2\. A Kid Who's Pet Died

 _(Also, this will include changes in character perspective. One character's view to the next. Apologies, if this is confusing.)_

Peter had a basic patrolling routine. On the weekends, in the mornings, he would go around his block first, before moving on to the next one. He would do this for almost two hours, therefore covering a good area. Then, he would find a place to rest, eat a snack, and talk to KAREN a bit on top of a building. He would test his web shooters or just watch people go about their daily business. Then he would wait for another two to three hours (it depended really on how early he started), relying on KAREN for anything major.

In this unspoken routine, he learned things that he realized he never would have, if he had never become Spiderman. That being said, he also saw things, and by things he meant people. Peter called them his regulars, and they did the same to him. The street car guy where he always bought hot dogs from could proudly say that, yes indeed, Spiderman is regular for me. And it wasn't a lie. Peter really liked his hotdogs.

Ever since the Oliver incident, Spiderman was really being put out there, none of that menace junk. Tony had developed quite a number of jokes for Peter ever since the popular newspaper company had started the obsolete opinion. But, Spiderman was loved by everyone, especially children. Of course, Spiderman was rarely the favorite superhero, kids tended to go towards the Avengers members, but no harm done.

One kid that Peter, or more specifically Spiderman, had been taking account for was Evan. Evan with an average height for a twelve year old, but a shockingly lanky build, (KAREN had on multiple times stated that Peter looked the same, but Peter always argued back). The kid had taken to sitting on his balcony near noon, and Spiderman would sit on the railings for ten minutes, starting up a conversation. He started off quite awkward, but they managed to bond over some Star Wars. He had also learned that Evan was the kid's middle name, preferring that to his first name Caleb.

Peter admittedly loved speaking with Evan, as he was almost in the same boat as Peter, in an odd stretched way. Evan lived with his dad and older sister. His dad was working until dinner, and his sister was taking some internship classes for a dance program in the afternoon. This left Evan overall, pretty lonely. Peter had often asked the kid where his friends were, but Evan simply shrugged. Peter recognized the situation immediately. Until he met Ned in the sixth grade, Peter was alone from third grade. This fact only pushed Peter's motivation to talk to Evan every weekend. During the visits, Peter learned about Evan's fascination with animals, and he fully encouraged Evan's dream to become a wildlife rehabilitator. Peter could see the love Evan had for animals right by his pet cat, Basil. There was hardly a a time when Basil wasn't siting in Evan's lap, while he waited for Peter. He loved the comfortable peace with the kid.

This went on for every weekend for two months.

It was cloudy but warm, and Peter was excited to see Evan today. He had found his old Star Wars dvds, (Peter still had a whole other set at home), and hoped that Evan would enjoy them as much as he did. Peter was had swung to the top of the kid's building, and looked down. He frowned.

Evan had finally finished this bout of crying, already knowing that the floodgates would open up again in a few minutes. He sniffled, and he looked at the object in his hands. It was Basil's collar. Ever since the accident yesterday where Basil had accidentally been run over, he had isolated himself. He wanted to be alone, and what better place than outside, away from the multiple pictures of him and the cat cuddling together.

Evan was so lost in thought, entertaining he idea, 'What if I took a vow of silence?', he almost fell out of the plastic chair when Spiderman landed before him. "Hey Evan. What's going on buddy?" Evan had honestly never heard Spiderman sound sad, after all the superhero was always peppy about something. Yet, once the question registered, he could feel his lip quivering along with growing tears in his eyes. Spiderman must have noticed as well, because the hero cooed, "Hey, hey, hey. You don't have to tell me." He was holding his hands up in an apology.

Evan nodded, and said, "I-it's fi-fine." Just the two words took everything out of him, and the next thing he knew, he sobbing and mumbling unintelligible words. He barely registered Spiderman jumping onto his balcony, and moving beside him. Evan sobbed harder while Spiderman hugged him to his chest, rubbing his back gently in circles,

"It's okay. Shhh. It'll be fine. Maybe I can help. Do you want to tell me?" Another minute went by with Spiderman whispering soft words into his ear, and Evan stopped crying. The hero pulled away, sitting on his knees in from of him. Evan just rubbed his face red to get rid of any stray tears. He stopped and just silently breathed, avoiding eye contact with the man in front of him.

"Hold up." Evan didn't have a second to spare before he heard the familiar 'thwip thwip' as Spiderman shot his webs and disappeared. "What?" Evan sat there, forgetting his sadness, taking on a confused emotion wondering where he had gone. Fine minutes went by, and Spiderman hadn't returned. 'Not surprised. It's not a hero's job to help a crying kid.' Evan really didn't mean the thought though, because he had seen everything that Spiderman had done, including exactly helping Oliver, a crying kid, find his mother.

His mood even more fouler, after all he was abandoned by the most friendly superhero, he fidgeted with the collar, rubbing the gold tag engraved with Basil. Another five minutes went by, and Evan had already gone through another crying fit. He was wiping his nose on his sleeve, when he heard the familiar sound of Spiderman shooting his webs.

Evan looked up, just as Spiderman landed beside him, attempting - and failing - to hide a large bag behind his back.

Spiderman dropped himself beside Evan, sitting criss-cross applesauce. "Sorry, the line was pretty long. I was offered to cut in line, but I mean that would be absolutely rude, so I didn't take the offer. But while I was buying some, there was lady trying to reach something off the top shelf, so I stopped to help her. And then I was ready for checkout, but I forgot the spoons, so I had to go back and get some. Anyways chocolate?" Spiderman practically shoved the container of ice cream into his hands.

"Uhhh. Ice cream?" Spiderman shook his head. "Shhh. Just eat it. Trust me." Evan was absolute confused as to what was happening, but Spiderman didn't offer an explanation, and who was Evan to ask for one. He watched as the superhero pulled out another tub from the bag, and two spoons. He offered one to him, and silently grabbed it. Evan watched as the hero opened his tub, and straight up staring eating the ice cream, looking down the balcony at the moving traffic and pedestrians. Evan watched for a few more minutes, before doing the same as Spiderman.

Both of them were almost halfway through, before anyone of them spoke. It was Evan who said the first words. "Yesterday evening, my sister forgot to lock the door, and Basil got scared by the vacuum cleaner, so he ran out. All three of us followed him, but he made it out onto the street. Someone accidentally ran over him. They apologized, but it wasn't their fault. I mean it wasn't anyones fault, you know. I jut - Basil was always there, and now he's not."

Spiderman nodded beside him, having stopped eating to listen to the story. "Just because Basil isn't there doesn't mean no one is, or that no one ever will be. You have your dad and sister, even if they aren't beside all the time. You may not have anyone you would call your friend, but doesn't men someone else isn't thinking of you as theirs. I never visited you before the last two months, but that didn't mean I was never here. You have to look for what you have. Or something different. You have to get past Basil, and find something new. There will always be someone else waiting to help you. You need to give them a chance."

Evan smiled at Spiderman's words. "Thanks." Spiderman laughed, "No worries. It's my thing to help the little guys. And now-" Spiderman shoveled one last spoonful of chocolate chip into his mouth. "-I've got to go." Evan leaned in and wrapped his arms around Spiderman. "Thanks. You know you're my favorite superhero." Spiderman smiled. "And you're my favorite wildlife rehabilitator."

Evan raised an eyebrow. "How many do you know?" "Ehh You got me there." They both laughed, Spiderman waving goodbye to Evan. Evan on his part closed his ice-cream tub, and put it inside his refrigerator.

The next day, Courtney was walking home after her dance class internship. She was merely scrolling through her phone, when a headline caught her eye. 'Spiderman Sighted At Animal Shelter.' She clicked on the article, and quickly read it. Mainly it said that when asked, all the hero had to say was that the newly adopted kitten was a gift for a young friend of his. There was a picture of a white kitten, green eyes, cuddled with the hero. 'I wonder who his friend is?' She mused at the thought, and opened her front door.

"Hey, Evan! I'm ba-" She stopped dead when the same cat was sitting in her brother's lap like it had always belonged there, and him happily eating a tub of ice cream, that she had no idea they had. She dropped her bag on the floor, and vaguely gestured to the kitten in Evan's lap. "And this is?" Evan proudly picked up the kitten, showing off it's collar. Well, both of it's collars. One was the original collar that she recognized immediately to read 'Basil'. She stepped forward and grabbed the other collar, and bright red one. Courtney smirked. It read, "Spidey-Cat.'

Ned had read the article as well, already knowing exactly who retrieved the new kitten, as Peter had mentioned the kid many times. When Peter came up to his room to build the newest lego set that he had gotten, he told his friend, "You're too good." Peter didn't answer except with a laugh.

* * *

 **The ending to this was a lot more rushed, and less dialogue than the previous chapter. Also, there may be grammatical errors, apologies. But, we have ice cream and I think that that makes it a success.**

 **You may have realized that the last chapters will have a bit of insight from a character that's close to Peter, (The first one being May, and now Ned). I think this will tie it all together, especially for the last +1 chapter.**

 **Also for those wondering, all of the people that Peter aids will not just be children. They next chapter with actually be an adult. I wanted to give some variety!**

 **I hope you guys liked this, it was really fun to write!**

 **-OnlyEscape**


	3. Chapter 3: A Lady Who's Unemployed

3\. A Lady Who's Unemployed 

She wanted to scream. Scream at the world that proved her wrong.

Lauren was ignoring the fall winds, leaves dancing around her, as she stood by the bus stop. Most poeple were walking past her, either purposely staring at her probably red puffy eyes or ignoring them. But that didn't matter. Nothing did at this point. She ducked her head down, leaning against the sign post, as she lightly lifted her hand to rub her eyes. 'I guess you were right mom. I was an idiot.' She thought.

As a young girl, her dream had always been to be a journalist, and move to New York where all the big stories were. Her mom, a widow with a total of three children living in Maine, told her that it wasn't a trustworthy job. She told her that there were large chances that she wouldn't make it, and if she did get the miracle chance, it would be over as soon as she got it.

But, Lauren paid no mind to that. Of course she felt a bit discouraged when she had moved to the Queens area, and even three months later, she still hadn't found a job, while one of her younger brothers had gone to the military and the other brother had already become a succsessful commercial filming agent.

But then she thought her luck had turned around. Next thing you know, she was in a large office, of course shared with a number of other reporters, but it was amazing. She remebered calling her mother that night, saying, "Mom! I got it, I finally got hired. The office space is amzing, and it's in this square - and omg - I can see everything from the view." Unfortunetly, that wasn't the other thing Lauren had said. "See mom! I told you I would make it. I'm actually here!" Her mom had laughed, and she could hear the shakiness in her voice from age and hapiness with tears. "You're right. You proved me worng. Look at my baby, all the way in New York. You are going to be the most fine journalist ever. I love you sweetheart." She hates the idea of telling her that now, after only seven months of working there, she was laid off. How was she supposed to tell her mother?

She was crying before she realised it, and she could see through bleary eyes, the stares that strangers shot at her. She shook her head, attempting to clear the fuss, but it was pointless. She didn't feel the person poking her until they decided to make themselves vocal.

Here he was as Spiderman once again, swinging through the air. Peter smiled behind the mask, because with fall bringing gusts of winds, swinging was made all the more fun and floaty. Sometimes he wanted to rip off his mask just so that he could feel the air rushing thorugh his hair. But no, 'cause secret identity and all that. 'Oh well.' Peter smirked to himself.

He almost let go of the web he swinging from when KAREN spoke out of nowehere. "It seems that your senses and activity is a lot more energized today, Peter. May I ask for a reason, or is this a topic of concern?" Peter laughed. "Nah, KAREN. I'm just a little more happy today. Seasons changing and all that." Peter lamely shrugged to himself, before actually waving at a group of people who were snapping photos of the swinging hero.

Peter went back to swinging. "So KAREN, unless theres anything going on-" "There is not currently." "-We can stop for icecream as a snack." Peter landed on a building overlooking a small icecream shop that was situated across the street. Peter snorted as KAREN's response. "I believe icecream can not count as a healthy dietary snack for a growing adolenscent. And _we_ can not eat icecream, as _I_ am unable to do so." Peter shook his head. "Oh my gosh, KAREN. I think you've been hanging around FRIDAY to much. You've caught on to her attitude." Peter mockingly sighed. "If you're like this anymore, I'll have to reprogram you." KAREN of course had a quip prepared. "I know for a fact that you would not be able to do something like that Peter. And because Tony has made it impossible for you to hack into my system functions ever again." Peter nodded to his nonphysical friend. "You are absolutely right."

Peter eyes the icecream store, thinking of a flavor before deciding to head over. As he stares, he realises that on his side of the street, by the bus stop, there seemed to be mid-twenty lady with her back hunched over, attempting to hide her face. 'Nope. Can't have that right now. What she needs is some classic strawberry.'

Peter swings across the street, suddenly dropping in front of the shop doors. A few people who were walking by, stopped to stare in awe as he casually entered with familiarity. Quickly geting two waffle cones, one strawberry, the other coconut, he exits the shop and crosses the street. Peter had learned to ignore the odd stares he got, after all by now it was a well known fact that the archnaid hero had a major liking for icecream.

He decided to step behind the lady, tapping her shoulder. She turns to look at him, and Peter feels his eyes widen.

Lauren looks up from her fit, only for her to take a step back from shock. How many times do you have the city's newest hero standing behind you with two icecream cones. She doesn't get to speak before Spiderman cheerful says, "I know you! You're Lauren Maste." How funny that it's him saying that to a crying nobody on the street that he knows the name of, when she should be the one saying it to the well known hero. Of course when Spiderman does say the phrase, it attracts the attention of a few of the other pedestrians, discretly trying to hear the conversation between Spiderman and this almost invisible woman.

She carefully blows out a breath of air, and with a little awe, says, "And I know you." Spiderman just chuckles, and hands her the strawberry cone. She accepts it. "I hope so! You're that amazing journalist that wrote the two stories on me helping Oliver find his mom, and me adopting a kitten for a friend of mine." She nods, recalling those stories, as they were her most well recieved ones. But hen the full weight of the sentence crashes on her, and she feels like breaking down again.

She doesn't expect him to hear her mumble, but it happens. "I'm not that of an amazing journalist." Spdierman cocks his head to the side. "What do you mean? I've read a couple of your other published reports, and they're great." She shakes her head, stopping to take a lick of cone. "I was laid off today." "Oh. I'm so sorry." Spiderman sincerly looks apologetic, as he too, lifts up the corners of his mask just enough, so that he's able to lick his cone as well.

"No worried, it's not your fault. I just wasn't meant for this industry I guess." She says. But it seemed that her friend here wasn't going to accept that. "No, no. No." He shakes his head, waving his unoccupied hand in a wait-a-moment gesture. "Tell me, but do you love writing?" Lauren scoffs at the question. "Of course I do." "Then why aren't you meant for this industry?"

That stops her. She listens on, while finishing the last bits of her treat, as Spiderman conintues to speak. "When you grow up, you are supposed to do the things you love - unless it's illegal. Don't do anything illegal. But on topic, if writing is what you love, then that is what you should be doing. You're not supposed to sacrifice your entire life when one thing goes bad. If you truly love writing as you say you do, you wouldn't be moping here. You would searching for a company that sees your potential."

She feels like crying again. "You're right." Spiderman cautiously takes a step forward with his arms spread wide. It's an awkward hug, as her fingers are sticky and doesn't want to ruin his suit, and he still has his unfinished icecream in one hand. They seperate, and she thanks the hero. "Thank you so much. Yo-you're right. I should be doing something. Thank you, really."

Spiderman laughs, and waves her off. "No worries." Spiderman than finishes the cone in his hand. "Well, now that i have helped you, I should probably see f anyone else needs some as well." Spiderman waves to her, and he takes a step back and is prepared to aim a web to the top of a nearby building when he turns back to her. "I can't wait to read your future articles." He's gone before she can promise that he will.

Peter doesn't believe it when a month later, he sees the article on his phone. He had recently stopped a bank robbery, with a very terrifying speedy car chase down the streets of Queens. He read the article four times, and even had Michelle read it to him while on the bus to the decathalon competition. The article was probably one of the most passionite things he had ever read on his alter ego. Which was only made better, because recently the one news company that apparently had some large vendetta against Spiderman had released a number of image hurting, untruthful articles on him. While most peopel still loved the spider hero, a few had used this as a platform to say a number of crude things about him. It only made him happier when it was Lauren that had written it.

He's pretty sure he hears Michelle say, "Weirdo," when he mumbles while looking out the window, "I knew you could do it."

* * *

 **Excuse any grammatical errors in this!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-OnlyEscape**


End file.
